You Might Be A Danny Phantom Fan If
by sammanson21
Summary: A list of ways to tell if you are obsessed with Danny Phantom.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "DANNY PHANTOM", CHARACTERS, OR INVENTIONS MENTIONED. SHOW CREATED BY BUTCH HARTMAN. **

**You know you're obsessed with "Danny Phantom" when: **

Your new favorite colors are black, white, and green (for obvious reasons)

You yell "Goin' Ghost!" and run into walls...multiple times.

Every school notebook, assignment, or paper has at least 1 DP logo on it.

When someone goes to open a soup thermos, you yell "Don't!!! You'll let all the ghosts out!!!" And, you do it out of habit!

When your favorite time of everyday is when DP comes on.

When you're Mom tells you to clean your room you shout "Curse this infernal messy room! This looks like a job for the...vacuum cleaner!"

You're scared to cheat on a test because you're afraid it will alter your future into becoming an evil, jerky self.

When you're class is quiet you'll randomly shout out "I'm Goin' Ghost!!" or "Beware!! I am the Box Ghost!!" And the whole class turns and starts bursting out laughing, including the teacher.

Every time you see someone open a box you sneak up behind them and scream "I AM THE BOX GHOST...BEWARE!!"

You've ACTUALLY tried to fly.

You try (multiple times) to convince you're Writing Teacher that Danny Phantom is NOT just a figment of your imagination.

Your car is the "(Your Last Name) Family Ghost Assault Vehicle".

When you wake up every morning you run to the mirror to make sure you don't have "Glowing Green Eyes"!! Then, you run into walls a couple of times to make sure you're not intangible.

You taught yourself how to play the theme song on your guitar (or any instrument that is).

You sing the theme song in the shower.

Everyone at you're school reminds you of a Danny Phantom character in some way.

You're Halloween costume this year is going to consist of a black jumpsuit, white boots, and white gloves (complete with a DP logo on the front)

You buy a "Campbell's Soup at Hand" Thermos and paint it white and green.

You run around your house sucking everything into you're Thermos.

You cried for 4 hours when you found out Danny Phantom was cancelled.

You took anti-depressant pills for a month because of it.

You say "Oh...butter-nuts!!" or "Oh...Cheese Logs!"

While watching the show you'll habitly shout at the TV "Just phase through it!! PHASE THROUGH IT!!!" or "Hello?! You're a GHOST!!"

You've dove into a bucket of radio-active waste hoping to get ghost powers.

You ALWAYS have dreams where you have ghost powers and fighting alongside with Danny.

You've ever had a "Fake-Out Make-Out"

You've gotten a dream catcher and jumped into it trying to split yourself in two.

You get a big glove, put 4 body gems on it, and go around acting like you're the Master of all Reality.

You're idea of "boring" is having nothing to do involving DP.

You live to watch and admire Danny.

You've ever tried to "Go Ghost" and fly.

You're afraid to go to a circus, thinking you'll be the victim of mind control.

All your enemies are known as the "Guys In White".

You shout random book titles when you're mad/startled/surprised.

You anonymously write on the Burger King comment cards "Why don't you have DP toys in the kids' meals?"

When you're older, you're planning to marry a guy named Danny (or re-name him) and name you're kids Tucker and Sam.

You don't realize you're so attentively watching the show that you're leaning forward until you bang you're head on the coffee table (and still don't blink, afraid you'll miss something)

You just can't stop thinking about him...he's, just so...and her...and then them...and, but you...and they are...it's just, he...

You spazz out trying to explain to someone why you can't stop thinking about him.

When someone says "I saw a ghost last night!" you simply state "Oh, I must have given Danny the wrong address...so sorry!"

You're convinced Danny's new power will start the next Ice Age.

You going to go into withdraw if you don't get see DP within the next 24 hours.

You are excited to go to sleep because you want to have a Danny Phantom dream.

Whenever somebody mentions somebody named Danny you say "can he walk through walls disappear or fly"

If there is an item in the store that has Danny anywhere on it you beg for it.

Your family has stopped liking the show because of you.

You name your dog 'Wolf'.

You carry a picture of Danny in your wallet.

You have sketchbooks full of Danny drawings

Your computer desktop is Danny related.

One of your friends has a name that's the same as a character on the show

You have a drawing of Danny or logo somewhere on the wall of your bedroom

You try to draw Danny in the steam on the glass in the shower

You look up into the sky to make sure Danny isn't there

You blush whenever somebody mentions DP

When you are away from Danny for more than an hour you start seeing him

You have a mini spazz attack whenever Danny comes on

You dance around when Danny comes on the TV

Can sing the Danny Phantom theme song from memory and get the beat down perfectly.

Do a little dance before Danny Phantom comes on then stare at the TV without blinking during the commercials so you don't miss a second when it comes back on.

You're threats mostly consist of "Stop it right now before I suck you into my thermos!".

Say the words "Danny Phantom" at least once a day to anyone who will listen.

Wonder what it would be like to have ghost powers, then try to phase your hand through a wall five times with no success.

Try to shoot ectoplasmic beams from your hands when the phasing your hand through the wall and the flight thing both don't work.

Listen to the theme song almost every time you go online.

Believe in ghosts just because of Danny Phantom

You dance to songs you hate only because it is in a Danny Phantom Youtube video

You randomly ask your friend what their favorite TV show is just to get onto the topic of Danny

You have a crush on Danny

You get butterflies if you see Danny anywhere other than on the computer

You enjoy it when people are talking about Danny even if it is a bad thing so you can chime in on a Danny talking tirade.

You were Danny in one of your dreams

You agreed to most of these

You spend half the time worshipping DXS and the other half plotting ways to make Danny your boyfriend.

Every time you listen to a song it reminds you of one of the DP characters or relationships.

You have driven your family insane ranting like an insane lawyer about all the logical reasons why Danny Phantom shouldn't be cancelled.

When that got old you used illogical reasons!

You think about Danny for at least five hours a day.

You wonder constantly if Danny and other characters could exist in real life if you were in another dimension.

You try to draw Danny all of the time.

Whenever you see a movie, you imagine the characters as if they were from Danny Phantom.

You have read this thoroughly and have agreed to at least half.

You hallucinate that Danny is floating in front of you when you wake from a dream.

You wish for ghost powers every time that you see a meteorite

You wish to meet Danny whenever you see a meteorite.

You wished to kill the Viacom CEO when you found out that Danny Phantom was cancelled.

You always hope that you will have a DP dream.

You get really scared when Danny, Sam, Tucker, or Jazz is in danger.

You sometimes think that you are Danny.

You think that Danny Phantom is one of the last good shows from Nickelodeon.

Danny Phantom is one of the few shows that you like/watch.

You sometimes wonder how well you could play the part of Danny or Sam if you were in a DP movie.

You are thinking of changing you name to match one of the characters name's.

You are still trying to find DP on DVD.

You are having trouble getting DP merchandise.

You can't remember the last time that you DIDN'T watch DP.

You associate everyday life with DP.

You dream with the day that you can create a portal, go in it and come out with ghost powers.

You want to riot in front of Nick Studios for ending the series.

When you hear the phrase "He's gonna catch 'em all", you no longer think of Pokemon.

You call people a "dipstick" and "one seriously crazed up fruit loop".

When people accuse you of things, you say a ghost did it.

You can recite large quantity of lines of an episode by heart.

You randomly shout "I'm goin' ghost" throughout the day.

You throw boxes at people and say "I am the Box Ghost!"

A big reason you watch the show is to see Danny/Sam hoping they'll hook up.

You think the world needs a ghost kid named Danny.

Every song you hear reminds you of DP in one way or another.

You know that you are getting too old to watch cartoons, but don't care when it comes to Danny Phantom.

You want to marry Danny.

Whenever you see a Goth girl and a guy with blue eyes and black hair hugging/kissing you run up to them and yell "Omg! Danny and Sam finally hooked up!"

You get angry when you miss any episode...new or not!

People you know actually remind you of the characters on Danny Phantom.

You become very wary of any rich looking type man that stares at your mother.

Your feelings are hurt when you hear someone/your friends insult this show.

You've tried finding love songs that remind you of D/S

You've actually ever cried/felt serious emotions during any episode.

You'll watch reruns, no matter how many times you've seen them, even if you didn't like that episode.

You get really mad that they don't show Danny Phantom as much as Fairly Odd's

You go into stores like Hot Topic looking for any kind of Danny Phantom stuff.

You've named any of your pets after characters on the show.

You've actually attempted to do a role playing game with friends and insisted on being your favorite character, even if they weren't the same gender.

You aren't embarrassed to admit you wish Danny was real.

You wish you had 1000s of plushies, all of them Danny Phantom.

You can compare everything that happens to you to Danny Phantom.

You came thisclose to crying in the Ultimate Enemy.

You thrust out your arms and try to shoot ectoplasmic energy out of your hands.

You want to cry every time someone mentions that the show is cancelled.

You got REALLY excited when you learned there's a DP ride.

Whenever you're in a difficult situation, you think "What would Danny, Sam , and/or Tucker do?"

When lifting something heavy, you pretend you're DP so you don't struggle, saying 'If DP can do it, So can I!'

People know you as "that girl that is obsessed with Danny Phantom".

You've asked several of your friends if they like the show.

You shed tears of joy when Danny and Sam finally got together

Everything on your favorites is somehow DP related

You searched for DP t-shirts on Google for an hour [and found some]

You are now in love with the color green [because of Danny's eyes]

You know almost all of the Danny Phantom trivia there is to know

When your face breaks out you run around and scream "HELP!! DANNY!! THE ECTO-ACNE IS BACK!!!!"

You have a shrine of one of the characters

You like fudge...lots and lots of fudge.

When you say thanks to someone, you don't just say, "Thank you." You say "THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and grab the person in a headlock.

You call someone "one seriously crazed up fruit loop". or when your friends call you crazy, you tell them, "I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!!"

You have DP as you're desktop background.

You made your sibling like Danny Phantom due to you forcing him/her to watch it so much.

You'll randomly scream, and when people ask you why, you tell them that you're practicing you're ghostly wail.

Your scared of numerous boxes of meat in one place.

You tried to suck you next door neighbor into your Fenton thermos, and freaked her/him out because of that.

Vlad and Danny appear on your shoulders instead of the devil and angel

You've named your cat Maddie

Whenever you see a meteor shower, you scream "AAAARG! THE DISASTEROID IS HEADED STRAIT FOR US!!!"

You've ever stolen your friend's green glitter and ran around the house during her party, flicking it at people, and said "HAH! I JUST THREW AN ECTO-BLAST AT YOU!"

whenever you see a search bar, you're tempted to type in 'Danny Phantom'

Whenever you see anyone eating fruit loops you go into a giggle fit for a good ten minutes

After every bite of fruit loops you say "AHHH I'm eating Vladdy!!!!!.....But he tastes soooo good!!!"

You made a necklace that says "I heart Danny Phantom"

You always carry around a thermos, just in case.

That thermos is empty.

You made an account on just so you can wright DP fanfics.

Your mom says "If I see one more drawing of Danny Phantom, I'm gonna send you to a shrink! Why do you like it so much?!".

Then you start ranting like an insane pastor trying to convert someone.

**Author's notes: I have done and/or thought about doing everything on this list! Don't judge me!**


End file.
